paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treatment for Love
This is a current gen collabaration between 258raindrop and Puppylove5 Summary After seeing his siblings falling in love Cliff is starting to feel lonely so his sister Skye has him meet/sets him up with Renee the SNOW Patrol Therapy pup. After spending time with her and learning he has fallin' for her he gets closer to her. Can Cliff confess his feelings before the pup has to return to SnowPort? Characters Major *Renee *Cliff Minor *Skye Mentioned *Maui *Coral More will be added Story It was a hot warm summer day and Cliff was sunbathing all alone. He let out a few sighs as he turned on his side. Skye walked up to her brother curiously wondering what has been up with him lately. "Hi Cliff!" She said as she approached him and soon sat beside him. "You okay?" She asked. Cliff turned his attention to his big sis "Yeah... I guess.." he replied softly. Skye gave a small smile. "Cliff you have to be better than that to trick your big sis. Now come on why are you so down in the dumps?" Cliff smiled for a second but then it turned into frown as he started to explain "It's just you have Chase and Maui has Coral and Shira has Aryana... and I have nobody" Cliff sighed as he let himself dramatically fall with his paws covering his eyes. Skye gave a small chuckle. "I think I know how to help with this," She said. "I'm having a friend arriving today, come with me I'll introduce you to her," Skye said walking in the direction of the airport. Cliff looked up with a confused face but just followed her. As they walk up to the doors of the airport soon a golden colored pup walks out with a suitcase. "Skye!" the Golden Retriever called to the pup and she ran over. "Renne nice to see you again!" The cockapoo yipped before they hugged each other. Skye moved aside so her brother could meet the pup. "Cliff this is Renee, she's the SNOW Patrol Therapy pup!" Cliff tried to hide behind his sister being overwhelmed by the pups beauty. He stuttered for a while but finally could bring out a few words "H..h..hi" he says chuckling nervously. Renee giggled. "Hello Cliff, Skye has told be about you before. What seems to be the problem?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously. Skye walked to her and whispered in her ear about what Cliff had told her earlier. Making Renee smile. "Alright I can help with that," Renee said smiling cutely. "Come on Cliff we can walk to the Lookout together and talk this over." Renee said as she walked passed him. Cliff turned slightly red "O..okay!" he says trying to smile as he followed the pretty golden retriever pup. "So feeling left out since your siblings are in relationships and you aren't?" Renee asked looking to the smaller pup. Cliff nodded slowly, "They all seem so happy!" "Well, maybe it just wasn't your time yet," Renee explained. "Of course it is a happy process when you find the one that steals your heart, but sometimes the right time does come to them," She smiled a little. "Some pups can tell by their heart racing, or nervousness when they feel they have met the one." Cliff looked up "Yeah... but I'm just so shy around girls! and boys... not that I like boys!!! ugh I can better shut up..." he says facepalming. "You don't seem too shy right now," She giggled. "You seem very open at the moment, and we've barely just met." WIP Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Puppylove5/258raindrop Collab Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Romance Category:Fanon Category:Romance Story